1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to telecommunication systems and methods for maintaining transmission bandwidth, and more particularly systems and methods for providing dynamic assignment and management of frequency bands of a communications spectrum.
2. Description of the Related Art
Video over Unshielded Twisted Pair copper wires (“VUTP”) has benefits in many applications, including applications where quality of service (“QoS”) is a requirement, and where multiple channels of video are needed to be distributed over the same copper wire.
Issues/challenges that often arises in communication systems which are land based and even those which are wireless, include: maintaining sufficient transmission bandwidth, and being able to scale the number of electrical devices on the network sufficiently to satisfy QoS requirements. These challenges are accentuated in instances where copper wire telephone lines are employed in such systems for the transmission of bandwidth intensive signals, such as video, because such signals rapidly degrade when transmitted over twisted pair wires of meaningful length. However, given the existence of twisted pair wires in many buildings and communication networks which extend to residential, commercial wire line networks, and also those extended to provide capacity to Mobil Phone towers in “Back Haul” communications networks, the cost associated with the scaling of these links require a solution/alternative to retrofitting existing twisted pair wires with alternative links. A drain on resources results from the effort to continue QOS as the network is required to scale due to consumption of video based services in the Local areas and Wide Area Networks which extend to mobile or GSM mobile towers.
It is desirable to transmit such signals over twisted pair wires for a variety of applications, including video communication systems. It is also desirable to provide IT/Data interoperable software applications from a plurality of vendors which enable large scale authorizations of channels and allocate them for the purpose of providing control over multiple devices from independent manufacturers of equipment receiving and taking commands from multiple software programs and to provide an API with or without an IP (Internet Protocol) address. It is also desirable to bundle them through distribution of one control authority which can allocate each application and service dynamically based on the need and the ability to scale. Accordingly, there is a need for a system that provides a means to use twisted pair wires for high data bandwidth applications enabling all software, IT/Data, Security and Facility Management Systems to be fully interoperable and displayed across phone lines in video based interfaces.
The ignition of heretofore unexperienced (unheard of) demand for broadband spectrums, is fueled in part by a recent explosion in demand for full real time motion video, high resolution images, and defined quality of services. Such demand has also resulted in a need for systems which combine standard communications, entertainment, data, security and facilities management under one authorized allocation of signals with infrastructure to be utilized, in order to decrease the associated financial challenges of providing these services, and has resulted in a need for systems and methods of scaling them. The inability to scale has challenged the full scale deployment of IPTV, Wi-Fi, and Wimaxx based services in communications and has heretofore limited their ability to be integrated with full scale IT and Security applications operating simultaneously on the same infrastructure with the same control authority.
While existing phone systems nominally pass voice signals between 0.3 and 3.4 kHz, twisted pair wires are capable of carrying frequencies well beyond such 3.4 kHz upper limit. In certain twisted pair wires, the upper limit can be hundreds of megahertz depending on the length and quality of the wire extended by means of interface with wireless optics (hybrid, adaptive and wide lenses as referred to in this application).
Exemplary equipment for such applications are disclosed in the VuTP DBW App., which is incorporated by reference for such teachings.
Previously and currently known technologies have attempted to quench demands with near broadband services, such as DSL, ADSL wire line communications, and with services supported by fiber optics that require a physical conduit, and related technologies such as Wi-Fi, and Wimaxx based services that operate on extended wireless network platforms, both in the local area and the wide area—all of which provide digital data transmission at some point by interconnecting to the telephone wires of a local telephone network. However, these technologies employ a “fixed” frequency allocation according to DSL provider specifications. For example, DSL allocates a finite set of frequency bands for uplink and downlink above the 3.4 kHz upper limit.
Another problem with DSL and Wi-Fi or Wimax, is that at the end of their transmissions, their signals are often required to pass over copper wires where they deteriorate rapidly and unevenly across the frequency spectrum with increasing length of the copper communication wire. By natural attributes, DSL, Wi-Fi, and Wimax do not lend themselves to the combination of providing service applications of multiple disciplines beyond basic communications and internet connectivity. Simply put, DSL, Wi-Fi and Wimaxx, because of this singular attribute, do not integrate itself/themselves into the functional control authority of IT Data, Security systems, Content Delivery and Facilities Management on the same infrastructure delivery with Intelligent or Smart devices or with systems that can extend into mechanical and electrical systems which do not have an IP address. This lack of integration resultingly limits application to systems which require larger volumes of bandwidth. Accordingly, it is recognized that scalable control management integrated with sophisticated data management systems can enable users to benefit from advances in software and hardware from multiple vendors bi directionally on a scalable basis with fault redundancy carried out in full extension to all Electrical Devices, not only those which are identified with communications based on internet delivery.
By failing to scale in a parallel fashion as a basic tenant of its delivery platform, these services are not able to extend nationally or globally as demands increase, creating a failure to deliver QOS for a fully integrated service offering on a city wide or national basis.
The VuTP DBW App. includes a more detailed discussion of such deterioration and correction of same.
Other previously and currently known technologies employ fully digital services, such as E1/T1, in an attempt to satisfy the aforementioned demands for bandwidth. However, such services are often cost prohibitive in that they often require additional voltage, wiring, multiple demands for special equipment at each end of the line, and require conditioning to prepare for such services. In most all situations when construction and engineering projects are initiated, multiple conduits must be provided as a result of DSLs inability to handle Security, Videoconferencing, Facility Management and Cable Television working simultaneously, and DSLs inability to function on an interoperable basis with IT and Data management systems and software from multiple vendors and facility management systems.
VUTP (as that term is broadly defined in the VuTP DBW App., which definition is hereby incorporated by reference) provides a cost effective and efficient alternative to currently known technologies to the allocation of frequency bands to meet the above and other needs.
VUTP also provides communications operators a ready-to-use high bandwidth transmission interface because twisted pair wires presently form the backbone of the local telephone infrastructure in the United States and other countries.
As alternative types of communications links are developed and as their bandwidth capacities are improved upon, facility and residential operators have a need to interconnect existing telephone infrastructures (being brought in from the Wide Area) with such links internal to the facility, which include legacy ICC electronic equipment already installed in existing facilities. The facility managers, however, lack the ability to integrate the existing telephone infrastructure with electronic computing systems, IT Data Systems and mechanical and electrical equipment on a unified and fully interoperable basis under one single command authority.
In recent times, optical, RF, and adaptive communications links have proved to offer a high transmission bandwidth link. Additionally, software which enables computing systems to provide interoperable software platforms which integrate operating systems control authority in data management have also been introduced.
Accordingly, due to the large scale embedded networks of copper across national territories globally, and the large number of electrical systems needing/requiring access to the network to be brought under command authority for IT and Data transmission purposes, there is currently a need to interconnect RF, optical and adaptive communications links with existing copper wire infrastructures to bridge communications links on a scalable parallel basis in order to maintain QOS on a scalable basis, which is interoperable with multiple vendors on an agnostic basis, but which has not been achievable in wire line nor wireless communication systems as user and consumption demands have increase—due to a lack of channel capacity. Also there is a need to provide interoperable agnostic management authorities which are not proprietary to only Internet Protocol delivery.
As an example, “Back Haul” communication networks for wireless carriers implementation of public carriers such as Wi-Fi and large capital requirements for Wimaxx delivery and extended G4, G5, G6, and G7 services, create enormous economic challenges.
Concurrently “last mile” delivery inside of homes and buildings with each individual device and IT (Information Technology) sub net architecture for security, cable TV, Video Conferencing, and holographic delivery of video on a closed loop, campus environment or city wide basis, is very publicly being directly impacted by failures in QOS. This is because users are utilizing the same communication pathway for computing, IT, security, and content delivery, with both on the land line and the wireless network being used to provide these services, and because the multiple groups of manufacturers and software developers are using protocols which are proprietary and lacking in the ability to scale beyond linearly—thus, creating problems in the facility and equipment external to it in the “back haul”.
A solution is required for these activities to be bridged through a Hybrid network architecture utilized with or without the Internet, in analog or digital, while still maintaining the ability to scale.
A solution is needed which provides a Hybrid Computing Architecture that uses dynamic spectrum allocation to standardize the patterns and distribution of video across land line and wireless networks, simultaneously, and that can scale them across large scale geographic and terrestrial delivery stations on a city wide or national basis without regard to geographic or terrestrial considerations and that is integratable to all analog and all digital environments (not one or the other) while allowing itself on the OS stack to retain control authority over IP based hardware and electronics as well as legacy ICC equipment which operate on Serial Architectures.
This can be achieved by delivery of optical transmissions both natural and adaptive being managed by the Scalable Electronic control operating system identified as SECOS and integrating it with VUTP HYBRID Tivoli™ software on a Facility Commander Rx local distribution authority in facilities management.
The by product is the worlds first distributed city wide or national based command authority which can integrate the control of security applications, facility management, cable television, interactive and analytical data management for information technology and advertising, and command control of ICC, UL, and UDP based electronic equipment on the existing infrastructure of communications telephone networks and residential and facility based mechanical and electrical equipment and machinery already native to every country in the world.